In North Carolina
by migsgrl87
Summary: Maria and her mother moved to North Carolina, so her mother could be with her mother while she is on her deathbed. In the meantime Maria has these dreams about Michael. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS A MIXED FANFIC ABOUT ROSWELL & YOUNG AMERICANS...
1. Default Chapter

"I don't know why I am having these _wounded_ dreams about Michael," Maria De Luca said to herself, waking up from another dream about Michael Guerin. Why since, she had left Roswell, was she having these dreams? She wanted to discern. She needed to know, because, she wanted to get back to sleep, so she could get ready for school in two hours.

She looked back at the prosaic reason, as to why she and her family had moved to Rawley, North Carolina in the first place. It was because, her mother, Pamela, that had suddenly wanted to _duck and run_, so she could go live in North Carolina, to be closer to her mother, while she was spending her possible last five months, dying on her deathbed. In the morning, she would be attending her first day at Rawley High School. She already had her school paraphernalia and her schedule for what classes, she was going to take and the credits that she would need, before she passed her school year.

Her memories and depression, brought back some time that she and Michael had shared together. She wanted desperately wanted to be back in Roswell with her friends, and allocate a few laughs and also go down to the neighborhood store and buy some sodas. She had also thought about her dreams to go to medical school in Roswell. With poise she skewed over the left side of the queen sized bed and put her hands onto the box that she had so dearly treasured and slid it out. It was her photo box that held all of her scrapbooks and photo albums. She hastily scanned each and every one, until she found the picture that she was in hopes of finding: the one of Michael and her together and homecoming. The memory of the dream now replayed in her brain. She needed to know the answers, to these dreams she was having.

Beep….beep….beep. Her stupid alarm clock went off. Not that she had been awake for the precedent two hours. She slowly dragged herself off the white colored bed and went to her closets to pick out what she was going to be wearing. She knew that the school mostly preferred white or black for the girls on the first day. She thought it was weird, that they did that on the first day. She remembered that Roswell would let you wear whatever you had wanted within rationale. She slid on her black jeans over her Hanes, and then her white polo over her covered breasts. She in addition went over to the mirror to audaciously brush her silky blond and brown hair. It wasn't the same; she wasn't near Michael or her other friends now. After all Michael had been her boyfriend. She wanted to go tell her mother how she felt, but she also knew the harangue that she would get for it. To her mother, Michael and all her other extraterrestrial friends were useless.


	2. First day of school and Meeting Scout

She let out a profound sigh as she had stepped into the school. Maria had no idea as to where any classes were and the bell had just rung and she was running out of minutes. If this had been back at Roswell, she would have been in Chemistry sitting beside Michael and writing notes back and forth to each other.

"Hello, may I help you?" asked a young mans voice. She turned and looked at him. He was about six feet and had an athletic figure.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Health," she spoke.

"With Mrs. Canton?" he asked without having to look at her schedule.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I had her for class last year"

"I'm Scout by the way" he introduces himself.

"I'm Maria"

"Well I might as well show you where she is, since you are new here," Scout pointed out to her. It was true after all and she didn't want to late for her first class. In her mind she could hear Michael and smell the scent of his cologne. She could still feel him around her. Why couldn't she just let him? He was a million miles away and yet she still wanted to run to him for every excusable reason she had. She took a quiet sigh and kept walking to class with this new kid Scout.

The hallway seemed to go on forever. She was starting to get depressed, and looked up at Scout. Lots of questions ran through her head, but this time they weren't about Michael. They were about this new kid Scout, whom she had never met before. She knew deep down that she liked him, but did he like her.

"Well Maria, this is it: room 310. I guess I will be seeing you around…at lunch maybe," Scout told her as they reached the door for Maria's class.

"Yeah, I guess," she told him.

"Oh and yeah, tell her that you are new, so you don't get an after school. She should understand," he added.

"Ok. I'll see you at lunch then," she told him and took a good look at his dark brown eyes. In his eyes she could she a little bit of Michael. She turned around and entered the classroom.

Maria entered into the classroom, quickly, but she was caught by the teacher.

"Why are you late?" the teacher asked loudly.

"Scout showed me where the room was and told me to tell you that I was new here," Maria told the teacher truthfully. Even though she was nervous as hell.

"Oh Scout showed you the room, did he?" she asked as though she had something against him.

There was some laughter in the room. One of the girl's that had asked was Bella Banks, a friend of Scout's. Maria was so nervous she has no idea on what to do, then she had that vision of Michael again, she had to try to ignore it this time. She had to be strong, because that is what Michael would have wanted her to be. She scanned to room and saw so many students, compared to RHS. One kid she was was wearing a Nirvana t-shirt. To her she looked nice, but wasn't sure. She didn't know that two of Scout's friends at been in her class. Finally the teacher spoke again.

"Well Maria, you should be lucky, that Scout did that for you. Now class turn to page 24 in your text books. Read the chapter and do the answers at the end of the chapters. For homework read and review Chapter 5. Now everyone be silent and begin. Anyone who disobeys will be asked to leave the immediately. Now begin."

Maria opened her book and scanned to room again. Her only thought was: _Does this Scout like me, as I like him? Probably not._


	3. Bella and Michael

The bell had again rung at the end of first period, to announce that it was second period.

A voice came from behind and made her jump a little, but little did she know that it was one of her fellow classmates that she had in Health.

"Hello my name is Bella. I was in your first class. Canton be a bitch like that sometimes," Bella announced from behind Maria. They looked straight at each other and were a little stoked. Holding her Algebra binder in hand and her messenger bag over her arm, she finally decides to say something.

"Hi, yeah, I had noticed that you were sitting behind me. I take you know Scout," came Maria's childish voice.

"Yeah, I've known him since last year. He's pretty cool. He can be quiet at times and mysterious at times. Anyways what class do you have next? I could show you where it is,"

"I have Algebra with Smith," Maria said pushing her hair from out of her eyes, and pushing her messenger up over her shoulder more. In her mind she was still with the rest of her friends in Roswell, back at the high school and having good times. She would never forget the moment that Alex had almost kissed her at the Ball Dance. She was spacing out again. Hearing Michael.

"You ok?" asked Bella in a little worry.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Maria lied. She didn't want to tell Bella the truth. Bella didn't look like the girl that would believe in the life that Maria had back in Roswell, but then again, who would. Aliens didn't exist, to many people, and in North Carolina. Or even in her new life. That was the past; she wasn't going to see them again. She thought back to the dream she had last night.

"Are you sure that you're fine. You like a little pale. I think you should go get some water or something," Bella asked again trying to find out what was wrong with the new girl.

"I'm fine. I promise," came the girls reply.

"Ok. We need to get to class; we only have like thirty seconds left, and Smith can be an ass if you are late. Trust me, I should know; I had him for two semesters. I was in one semester when Scout got an after school because he was five minutes late. So we better hurry up," stated Bella followed by a cough.

"It's upstairs, first door on the left," announced Bella as they started walking upstairs. "I think you have Scout in the class, but I don't know. I don't really know his schedule that much this year."

Maria is quiet as they climb the stairs to get to class. She wanted to get there quickly and get the day done and over with. She had also wanted to get Michael's voice out of her head. She wanted to see Scout as well. She wanted to tell him so many things, but didn't know what she had wanted to tell him because she had mixed feelings. So many things were running through her head at the moment. If only Bella could see her and read what she was thinking. To Maria her walking companion was like Isabel and could read people; like she had ESP or something.

_I want to break up. I want out because I love you so much. I love you more than you could possibly know. _

_I'm lost. _

_No, I'm lost. And you've been there the whole time to help me through all of it. _

_All of what? _

_This whole thing. Alien, human, the scary stuff, the bad stuff. _

_There was fun stuff too. _

_Yeah, but I haven't been honest through any of it. _

_Listen, if you're tying to tell me you're a bisexual or something I'm cool with that. I'm- Why do you want out? _

_Because, Michael, I don't think I've ever been in. I mean, this girl you've known for the past three years, this Maria, it's just not me. _

_Of course it's you. _

_No, it's not the me I used to be. _

_Things change. _

_Yeah, things change. _

_Just like that? Will you come back to me? _

_ I don't know. _

That's all Maria seemed to hear in her mind, like someone had put a tape recorder in her brain and pressed play and repeat. She was not going to be ok, she knew that Michael had been trying to get back to her somehow. He could do it with his alien powers. Maybe this was supposed to happen like that. She had no idea on what to do next. She was confused. This time she didn't let Bella see that something was wrong. She wasn't going to let Bella see her pain. She didn't want to explain to someone she knew that wouldn't be able handle something like this.

She walked into class and saw Scout. Her heart was pounding louder and louder, she could barely breath.


End file.
